


And the Bad Day...

by fangirlandtheories



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel is having a bad day, Flynn is there to help, Gen, M/M, Mainly platonic Flyzekiel, Ray has a cynical sense of humor, Slightly romantic Flyzekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandtheories/pseuds/fangirlandtheories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel is having a bad day. Seriously. It's the worst day ever. Then Flynn shows up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Bad Day...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnorkleShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/gifts).



> This goes out to my love Kira. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Ezekiel should have known from the fact that he got 4 hours of sleep that he was in for a long day. However, he was a Librarian. Librarian’s can’t just take a day off, simply because they’re a bit tired. He had to do his job. So when his car didn’t start he had no choice but to suck it and call Jenkins for a backdoor. Naturally, his phone hadn’t charged properly overnight so it had died. With no other choice, he walked to the Annex. 15 blocks later, he reached a small cafe. His stomach grumbled in protest, as he hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning.

“Can I help you?” The woman working the counter asked, irritation lining her voice.

“Can I get a double shot of espresso and a muffin?” He smiled, trying to be friendly.

“$7.99 is your total.” She huffed, clearly inconvenienced by work. He pulled out his card and swiped it through the machine. “Declined.” She hissed, bored.

“Can I try again?” He furrowed his brows.

“If you want.” She rolled her eyes in response. He swiped again. “Declined.” She repeated.

“No that can’t be right.” His voice raised in agitation.

“ _ Sir _ you’re holding up the line. Either bring a card that works, pay with cash, or leave.” Ezekiel turned to see that there was in fact a line behind him.

“I don’t have any cash on me and this is my only card.” He groaned.

“Well then I guess it’s the third option then. Next.” With that, the next man shoved Ezekiel out of the way. Ezekiel stuffed his hands in his pockets and finished his walk to the Annex. The minute he walked in, the clippings book smacked him in the back of the head.

“Really? I was about to look. You don’t need to get violent.” He muttered, not feeling the need to yell at the Library. When he opened the book, he hoped to find a mission that he could submerge himself in and forget the problems of the day. Once again, he was wrong. He literally had to steal the world’s least protected painting.  Not even a camera trained on it. Boring. The clippings book was silent from that point forward. That forced Ezekiel to do the research Baird had left for him. It had to get done and it took his mind off of his increasing stress. Too bad that the Library had different ideas for him. 

As he reached for a book on magical crime, it flew away from his hand, replacing itself with a  _ Magical Guide to Coping _ . He huffed, but ignored it and went to grab another. It happened again, only this time the book it replaced itself with was  _ How to Deal with Losing your Friends _ . 

“Could you be more obvious?” He whisper hissed as he shoved it back on the shelf. The Library, or Ray really, did love a good challenge. Reaching for the last book, a last hope really, two books flew out at him as the book he needed flew from his grasp.  _ What Happens when my Pet Gargoyle Dies?  _ and  _ I Accidently Killed All my Friends in a Video Game Time Loop. Now What?  _

“Oh fuck off Ray.” He slammed the books back on the table, giving up on research.He realized that he was still pretty hungry so he went into the kitchen. Raisin Bran and some rotten milk. Perfect. “Could this day get any better?!” He cursed as he slumped down at the table. His head throbbed as a migraine decided that it would be a great time to appear.

“Well hello to you too.” A voice half chuckled. Ezekiel raised his head. He hadn’t even noticed Flynn sitting at the table. “Someone looks a bit unhappy. Did mommy forget to pack your lunch again?” Flynn prodded at him. Normally Ezekiel could deal with it. After a day like he was having, it was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Can you just not do this for one day? One! That’s all I ask. I have had a hell of a day and nothing is working out and Ray is being a dick and everything is going against me and- and-” Ezekiel cut himself off as his words quickened. He felt a lump in his throat as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

“Hey, woah.” Flynn put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. “I get it, you’re stressed out.”

“No you don’t get it!” Ezekiel gasped angrily as he shoved Flynn’s hand off his shoulder. “You’re the perfect one. You do no wrong. You’re Flynn Bloody Carsen. You don’t get to pretend like you know what it’s like to constantly mess everything up.”

“Ezekiel… Where is all of this coming from?” Flynn would be damned before he admitted that he was actually concerned for Ezekiel.

“I got them all killed! Not just them but Stumpy too. Everyone we’ve known that has died has been  **_my_ ** fault! Mabel Collins? If I had been loud enough she wouldn’t have died and we wouldn’t have failed. I’m cursed Flynn. I’m- I’m cursed.” His voice cracked as he gave into the tears that he tried so hard to deny.

“Um…” Flynn looked at the usually strong man that stood before him, weeping. “There there?” He patted his back awkwardly. “Look, Ezekiel, you’ve clearly not had a great day. So let’s do something. Take your mind off of what’s bothering you.”

Ezekiel rubbed his nose against his sleeve. “Like what?” He sniffled.

“I have some ideas.” Flynn smiled. Their first stop was a pizza shop for lunch, including dessert pizza, all Flynn’s treat. Flynn was leading Ezekiel through a rather rough part of town, which made the thief curious.

“What are you planning? Butter me up with pizza and then you’re going to mug me?” He chuckled.

“Oh hush. You’ll see.” As it turned out, the town had an animal shelter that included a magical hour known as ‘Puppy Playtime.’ Flynn had never seen Ezekiel so happy as he was with the puppies. The breed didn’t matter, as long as it had four legs he snuggled it close to his chest, getting smothered in slobbery kisses. When the hour was over, they began the walk back to the Annex. The beautiful, sunshiny day turned as soon as Ezekiel walked out of the animal shelter’s doors. Rain began to assault them with large, cold drops.

“Seriously?” Ezekiel sighed as he shivered.

“You’re not that sweet, you won’t melt.” He smirked as Ezekiel shot him a glare. He glanced up at the sky as they continued to walk. The rain was slowing. “Anyways, haven’t you heard? Where there’s rain there’s a…?” Flynn trailed off, waiting for an answer.

“Rainbow.” Ezekiel whispered as he looked up in amazement at the sky. He had never seen a rainbow with such vibrancy. Maybe it was all the magic that surrounded the Annex. He was soaking wet so he took a hot shower and changed into some comfortable pajamas. When he emerged he saw a sight that brought a smile to his face. Flynn made a blanket fort in the theatre. 

“Okay so I ordered some Americanized Chinese food. I figured we could have a movie night and just relax, since the others are out.” Flynn smiled.

“Thank you… for today.” Ezekiel looked down, blushing as Flynn looked at him with those golden brown eyes.

“Of course. I’m sorry I don’t always treat you the best. I guess I was just frustrated by how little you seem to care. I can see now that you really,  **_really_ ** care.” After finishing their takeout, they popped in the Martian. An hour into the movie, Flynn felt a light weight on his shoulder and turned his head to find that Ezekiel had dozed off. Flynn just smiled as he felt a familiar flutter before he turned back to the movie. Maybe Ezekiel was actually having a pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and the like are always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading. Come visit me at fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com


End file.
